


Collide

by Experiment413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, A6A6A6 Spoilers, Carapacians being cute, Fluff, Gen, Homestuck Spoilers, LIKE HOLY SHIT SPOILERS, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, Some characters only mentioned, Spoilers, okay maybe it's not that bad but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took a breath, head turned to the sky.<br/>It was about time, wasn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> \---------- SPOILERS FOR HOMESTUCK ACT 6 ACT 6 ACT 6 AND [S] COLLIDE. -------------
> 
> MTaHK's point of view of [S] Collide.
> 
> I have a gut feeling that these two are alive on Skaia, watching the final battle go down.  
> I wished we got to see them in Collide. Maybe we'll be lucky in Act 7.
> 
> 4/13 hype!

She took a breath, head turned to the sky.

It was about time, wasn’t it?

Time for the final battle. She’d seen it coming in the clouds. The weather warned of it. Derse and Prospit showed her this would happen.

 

But she was there, unseen, fearless.

 

Hadron Kaleido was speechless, staring at the sky.

 

She couldn’t comprehend why she couldn’t be there fighting with the others, with Noir, with the players, but she supposed it was simply destiny for now.

She would leave it be.

 

Skaia was their only home left. Prospit was in shambles, Derse was going to be left to rot soon.

That was if all went well, she thought. One day, this universe would die anyway. For the years after the players left, it’d just be her and…

 

Mobius?

Where the hell was he?

 

The Dersite shifted her gaze from the sky above her to the Battlefield, or, the former Battlefield, perhaps. Mobius was gone, yes. Either he was off on a daydreaming spell or he was concerned.

Concerned? About who? The Prospitian who was on Noir’s tail (near literally)?

 

Bec Noir and Bec Blanc were in clear sight. They were the only signs of life on Prospit, which glittered from between the Skaian clouds. You could see the damage that was dealt.

She wondered who would live for a second, before she darted off across the checkered grasses.

 

She didn’t find Mobius Trip far off. He seemed to be following a cloud- something important?

‘Mobius,’ she clicked, following after him. She didn’t want to distract him by talking aloud. ‘What is it?’

Her Prospitan counterpart chirped quietly, and responded, ‘It’s showing what’s happening.’

She was expecting that. There had to be at least one. Skaia showed the important stuff. All the duo needed was miles above their heads, the information accessible by gazing up.

 

He stopped in his tracks.

 

“This is it, huh,” he asked. He expected no answer, and that’s what he got. Both of them knew it was all going to be over soon. The end loomed on them for a long time, and at last, it was finally, finally here.

Hopefully they would continue on.

 

Hadron sighed. “I can’t believe we’re here, and all of them are out there, doing some good.”

“You want to fight, don’t you?” Mobius asked. He knew the answer.

“Yeah. It just feels… wrong. Like the balance is uneven. We’re here taking in the peace while they’re out there, dealing with…”

“A living hell, maybe?”

“No, but it’s close to that.”

 

“Well, Hadron, we’ve done what good we could.” Mobius sat down, and Hadron sat next to him.

“Everyone has their fifteen minutes of fame,” Hadron agreed. “I guess ours passed a long time ago.”

“We just don’t know when to give up, do we?”

“Never, that’s how dumb we are,” Hadron joked. Mobius elbowed her, and she exploded into laughter.

 

He grinned.

“For all the times you said we were in for a wild ride--”

“I was wrong! I know!”

“You overthink things, don’t you.”

“You do too, shut up.”

 

Hadron laid down, just to find herself staring at Prospit again. It seems anyone there had left. Oh well. Maybe it was over now.

 

Mobius laid down beside her, looking up at Prospit too. Maybe he missed home, Hadron thought.

Of course, that also brought the feeling of homesickness to her too. Knowing Derse was in possession of the Condesce made her sick. It was never meant to be run by a ruler so cruel.

 

‘I love you,’ Mobius chirped to Hadron. It caught her off guard, as gentle as it was, and she jumped slightly.

‘I love you too,’ she chirped back.

 

Mobius dozed off, and by whatever strange force drew them together mentally, be it destiny or something entirely different, Hadron fell asleep as well.

Maybe it was for the last time. They wouldn’t know till they woke up.


End file.
